Sit lux cadat
by NoviceNovelist
Summary: Harry killed. Harry was sent to Azkaban. Harry unlocks the Power He Knows Not. Harry is completely, utterly insane. Harry is Dark. Harry has no restraints.  Oneshot fic that I thought I may as well put on here


_Sit lux cadat_

A Oneshot by NoviceNovelist because an incredibly annoying plot bunny wouldn't bugger off.__

_

* * *

_

_Azkaban Island, 6pm_.

The island of Azkaban was an impressive, fearsome sight to behold. It's dark, looming towers projected a sense of despair and distraught, as if the ancient stones had been absorbing the negative emotions inside for centuries. There was a deep chill in the air, only partly because of the weather. The demonic creatures, the Dementors, swept around the corridors of the prison, feasting on their helpless meals, their mysterious, dark hoods hiding the horror of their true faces.

It was not the kind of place where you would expect laughter. And that was true…almost. There were groans of despair, shrieks of madness, and the whimpers of fear. But there was also giggling.

Loud, incessant, high-pitched giggling.

It emerged from only one cell in the prison. One cell that contained someone who had once been lauded as a saviour, but had soon been condemned as a murderer. The cell contained an eighteen year-old man, who had seen much, survived much, and conquered much.

He certainly didn't look the part, however.

The man inside was emaciated, with deep, sunken eyes that glittered only when he uttered his cackle. His hair, ragged and matted with mud, hung limply down to his shoulders. He wore the standard issue rags of Azkaban prisoners, and was huddled into a corner whispering to himself.

It was then that a highly unusual event occurred in the prison, several blocks away from the saviour's cell. The entrance gates were blown open, and a group of cloaked people entered, their silver masks glinting under candlelight.

"You heard our Lord's orders. Free His loyal servants. Capture Potter," said the man leading the group.

The Death Eaters nodded and went in two separate groups down the forked corridor. The man at the lead took off his mask, revealing pale, haughty features. He had an aristocratic poise, head held high. His long blonde hair fell gracefully to his shoulders.

If it weren't for the fact that it was now well-known, nobody would have suspected Lucius Malfoy of being a Death Eater, due to his previous high position in society. He had resumed his position at his Lord's right hand, following Draco's near-success at killing Dumbledore. Even if his son had now passed on, murdered almost immediately after his attempt at Dumbledore, the old fool had been weakened enough that his Lord was pleased with Draco's work. In compensation for his son's death, Lucius regained honour among the Death Eaters.

And so Lucius lead the liberation of Azkaban.

He walked slowly, having memorised the route his Lord had given him, a route he was told would lead him to Potter.

After walking for ten minutes – ignoring the hands groping from the bars, begging for freedom - he finally arrived at his destination. His lip curled upwards into a sneer as he looked at the man in the cell.

"No, that's not it…hehehehe, no, Harry thinks Harry should do that….hehe! Yesyesyesyes, Harry has a good plan…"

_My Lord will be pleased_, thought Lucius, _the boy is insane._

Lucius pointed his wand at Potter, and cast a stunning spell at him. Once the boy had slumped to the ground, Lucius entered the cell and cast a _mobilicorpus_. Lucius levitated his captive out of the cell, and met up with his subordinates by the gate. When they, upon seeing Potter, burst into laughter, jeering and taunting, Lucius was once again sure that he had picked the correct side.

* * *

_Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office, 8pm._

Albus Dumbledore heaved a heavy sigh, regretting his old age, his mistakes, his lack of foresight. He had underestimated Draco Malfoy's capacity for evil, and just how far he had sunken into the Dark Arts. He had used the _Descendrix_ curse on him, a curse which weakened the magical power of the victim year on year. And since wizards had a prolonged life through their magic…Dumbledore's health was slowly fading.

Poppy predicted he had five years left to live, but Dumbledore already felt the effects. The curse had fed on his blackened hand at first, but since that, too, was Dark magic, it only served to strengthen the curse. Albus' hand was healed, but at the cost of a highly accelerated curse.

Albus predicted he had only the year left.

He had worked tirelessly to release Harry from Azkaban, but refused to do so through illegal means. Merlin only knows what horrors the boy had faced after two years in Azkaban. Albus could only pray that his mind was still intact.

Through the door, a doe patronus came.

_Albus_, came Severus' voce, _the Dark Lord is planning an attack on Godric's Hollow. He has summoned all Death Eaters there! You need the full force of the Order if the Light is to survive. Fiat Lux!_

Albus sagged back in his chair, rubbing his temples. Fawkes flew over to him and sat in his lap, the warm weight comforting.

"Thank you, old friend," he murmured.

Fawkes chirped quietly and disappeared in a flash of fire. Fawkes was going to give the signal to the Order members.

* * *

_Godric's Hollow, 9pm_.

The Death Eaters gathered, lead solely by their Lord. Voldemort looked upon the village, thinking quietly to himself.

_This_, he thought, _is where I was defeated once. This, this is where I will show my unquestionable authority over magic. This, this is where I will kill Potter and humiliate Dumbledore._

Lord Voldemort slowly raised his wand arm. When he was pointing directly at the sky, he said the incantation that struck fear into the hearts of those on the side of the Light.

"_Morsmordre!_"

His sign, _His_ sign, appeared in the night's sky. Now all he had to do was wait. It wouldn't be long. No doubt Dumbledore would come once he thought about the destruction his servants would cause…and had already caused.

Voldemort felt an old feeling rise up inside him, one he hadn't felt in years. He was eager. He was imagining the look of terror and horror on the old man's face.

_Crack!_

The sound was repeated dozens of times over, as the full force of the Order came in swirls of light. Voldemort sneered. They were truly pathetic.

"Tom," said the old man, "we will duel, once again. And I believe this will be the last. Severus informed me of your plans to attack."

Dumbledore got into a duelist's stance, ready to fight.

Voldemort erupted into laughter.

"Snape!"

A man walked forward, dropping swiftly to one knee.

"Severus," said Voldemort, in an almost loving tone, "would you care to tell the old fool tonight's plan?"

Snape kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe, then turned smirking towards the leader of the Light.

"There was never an attack on Godric's Hollow…there was only a trap, for my Lord, in His wisdom, has come to deliver the ultimate blow.

Dumbledore sighed heavily at Severus' revelation, and then turned to Voldemort.

"Tom…"

Forgetting about the old man's repeated use of his hated name, Voldemort merely looked at him.

"I think you'd want to see this" he responded lazily. "Because you need to understand…Lord Voldemort…always wins."

With a flourish, Voldemort removed the invisibility charm that was on Potter. Suddenly, to Albus' eyes, he appeared at Voldemort's side.

"_Harry_," breathed Dumbledore.

_Godric's Hollow, 9.30pm_.

Harry gave a start as he became visible once more. He gave another start when he realised he could give a start. The stunning charm had been removed.

That made Harry happy. Harry didn't like not moving. Harry could have broken free…but it was so much more _fun_ this way!

An involuntary giggle escaped Harry. Really, since when had Harry giggled like a little school-girl? Oh, that's right, since Harry had lost his sanity.

_Lost, lost, everything's lost_, thought Harry, that inexplicable smile on his face.

Then Harry noticed he wasn't alone. There were…people! Oh, goody. TOYS!

Then Harry frowned. Harry hadn't been allowed toys growing up. But Harry was big now. Harry got toys to play with.

"Harry?" whispered funny-beard man.

"Harry doesn't like you!" Harry exclaimed suddenly. "You left us in cold-dark place with demon-soul suckers!"

Harry scrambled to his feet and away from the man. He ran into Voldemort.

"Please, make him go away!"

"Silence, Potter."

Then Harry remembered. This man was bad!

"Harry doesn't like you either. Harry thinks, therefore Harry is. Harry thinks you should go, then you should go. Bye bye!"

With that, Harry pointed his finger at Voldemort and chains appeared, wrapping the Dark Lord tightly. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Harry…" began Dumbledore.

"Can't catch me!" yelled Harry, leaping out of Dumbledore's path. Dumbledore drew his wand in response.

"No, no, no!" said Harry, wagging a finger in disapproval. "You, Harry, Snake-man and the rest of the action figures are going to have a little talk! It's Circle Time."

With that, Harry raised his hands, yelling the last two words into the sky. Everyone suddenly found themselves moving involuntarily, and they – Order members and Death Eaters alike – soon found themselves forming a circle, holding hands…in an alternating fashion. Order member, Death Eater, Order member, Death Eater. The circle ended with Dumbledore holding hands with Voldemort, who had been released from his chains.

Everyone tried to break free of their bonds, but found they couldn't. Complaints erupted which ended immediately after Harry told them to be quiet. He was standing in the centre of the circle.

"That's better!" Harry said brightly, "much quieter. Now, if you don't know what Circle Time is, raise a hand…oh wait, you can't 'cause you're holding hands! Hahahaha!

"Now, I'm going to point at each and every one of you! You should give me a reason to join your side…or not to kill you! Whichever you prefer! Harry likes choices. Harry never got choices."

Harry pointed at Dumbledore.

"You."

"Harry, I must ask you to think of your parents. I have wronged you. Voldemort has wronged you. Your friends have wronged you. They are the only ones who never hurt you. They loved you dearly, and would be proud if you stopped Voldemort. It is clear you have the power to do so. Please, Harry, I-"

Dumbledore was cut off as Harry abruptly waved his hands.

"Funny-beard men only get fifty-seven words. Harry says, therefore Harry does.

"Harry's parents didn't love him enough to live. Harry finds your babbling irrelevant. Bye bye!"

With that, Harry pointed a finger at Dumbledore, who seemed to age decades in seconds. Within moments, he was dead. The people in the circle trembled. Harry had the power to do _that?_

"You next!" said Harry cheerfully, pointing at a random Death Eater. Harry removed their mask.

"P-Potter," stuttered Pansy Parkinson, "don't kill me. I can…_reward_ you."

"Harry finds it funny that the female action figure thinks he would do a plastic doll. And Harry also thinks that Pansy looks like a shrivelled prune, and would hate to do her. Not like Harry can, anyway. A diet of one bowl of gruel per day really messed up Harry's reactions…you know…_down there_," said Harry in stage-whisper.

"Harry thinks you suck." Harry paused after saying that.

"Tehhehehee! That's a double entendre!"

Harry cleared his throat.

"Ahem. You suck. Bye bye!"

Harry pointed his finger at Parkinson, and she writhed and screamed. Her voice faded after a few minutes.

One by one, Harry went around the circle. No-one presented a good enough reason to live, or for him to join them, so Harry thought it was best they die. Harry then came across a site which made Harry pleased.

"Hiya, Hermione! Harry thinks you're a bushy-haired buck-toothed bitch, but Harry also remembers that one time you did something useful…wait, no, Harry was imagining that, bushy-haired buck-toothed bitches never do anything useful."

"Harry," Hermione cried, "please, help us! You used to be a hero!"

Harry frowned.

"That's all Harry gets? Harry doesn't get a long, dedicated speech about how Harry must do what is right, not what is easy? Honestly, for the love of Harry, what do you think Harry's worth? A flobberworm? Harry is worth much more than a flobberworm.

"Harry gave up being a hero and got a new day-job. Harry is now an Awesomer. Hours and pay are better than Harry' previous day-job."

Hermione whimpered, honestly sad her friend had sunk to such lows.

"Bushy-haired buck-tooth is useless. Bye bye!"

Hermione died almost instantly…after Harry had grown her two front teeth down to her hips, and made her hair literally a bird's nest. Hermione died sobbing in pain.

Harry pouted.

"Only two toys left!"

Voldemort and Ronald Weasley looked across at each other.

"Voldy, Voldy-moldy! …Harry thinks he could make a ___Flintstones_–like song out of this. Harry will decide later whether to do it or not. Now, Tommy, what should Harry do with you?"

Voldemort laughed.

"You fool. Kill me and I will just come back. I have mastered death, truly, at long last."

"Harry knows this. Harry also was never planning on killing you. Harry planned to do…this.

"Bye bye!"

With that, Harry compressed Voldemort's body into the size of a gingerbread man. Following this, Harry put him in a jar, and put a permanent sticking charm from lid to jar. Finishing the job with an unbreakable and non-melting charm Harry then banished the jar to the insides of a volcano.

"WON-WON!" Harry cried happily.

"Everyone else is gone. Harry recycled his toys because Harry's Aunt Petunia told him never to waste. Should I kill you, Won-won?"

Ron was whimpering.

"No…please no."

Harry had a brainwave. Harry personally thought that Harry was a genius.

"I KNOW! Harry is going to give you his memories…after all, you always wanted to be Harry!"

Ron's eyes widened.

"No, NO Harry!"

Ron suddenly felt a presence in his mind, then memories assaulted him like he had never seen. Dursleys. Voldemort. Azkaban.

Ron Weasley died in a Dementor-like embrace.

Harry started to cry. Harry didn't have any toys anymore.

Then Harry cheered up.

"How could Harry forget? Harry has three toys in Surrey. Godric's Hollow…BYE BYE!"

With that, Harry destroyed Godric's Hollow and appeared outside Number 4, Privet Drive.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so I have no idea what that was. I was half asleep on the way home from uni, remembered how much I liked Azkaban fics and so decided to write my own. Except, Harry's actually guilty. And he's utterly insane. It's kind of just a guilty-pleasure fic. I know it's pretty stupid haha.

Since this wasn't a serious fic (like my other one, Impurus Salvator) I haven't bothered to proof read this thoroughly, or edit it that much. It's pretty much straight out of the factory. It's not a serious fic, more a cliché plot bunny I couldn't get rid of. If someone enjoyed it, good! Reviews are appreciated =) x


End file.
